As is known, the IoT has attracted much attention recently as an evolution of an interconnected world that continues to offer significant convenience and advantages to contemporary life. Accordingly, systems, methods and structures that enhance the monitoring and/or interaction of persons with an IoT—and in particular radio frequency identification (RFID) tags would represent a welcome addition to the art.